Nap Time!
by ShipperTrashykawa
Summary: Kepolosan anak TK memang tiada duanya, bahkan saat tidur siang pun peristiwa yang ambigay terjadi. Mungkin para tante fujo tertarik untuk melihat keambigayan makhluk-makhluk unyu kelas 3-E yang disulap author menjadi anak TK? Warn: Tingkat kepolosan akut,Asa(jr)Iso vs MaeIso


_**NAP TIME**_

 _Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by Matsui Yuusei_

 _Nap Time by Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive_

 _Genre:_

 _Romance, Friendship, & Humor_

 _Warning:_

 _OOC, Innocent, Typo, Kindergarten, 3-E, etc._

 _Pairing:_

 _Asa(jr)Iso versus MaeIso_

 _Happy Reading_

Bel berdering, menandakan akhir dari pelajaran Bahasa Inggris yang diajar oleh Irina-sensei, dan berganti ke mapel lain.

Tapi pergantian jam bukan untuk belajar lagi, begitu pikir Maehara Hiroto yang sudah menyeret futon kecil tipis berwarna biru muda, dan tangan lain memeluk selimut putih dan bantal+guling kecil. Bocah berumur empat tahun itu menguap lebar, matanya mencari-cari sosok mungil lain dengan antena mencuat di pucuk kepala. Maehara memutar badan, masih belum menemukan Isogai Yuuma di manapun, padahal mereka sudah harus pergi ke aula untuk tidur siang bersama.

"Kemana Icogai pelgi?"

Maehara mengedikkan bahu, mungkin Isogai sudah pergi ke aula lebih dulu. Mungkin, nanti ia akan mencari si ahoge itu.

 **#Nap Time#**

Aula besar sudah di isi oleh anak-anak yang mengantuk dan menolak untuk tidur. Walaupun keributan masih terjadi, tapi beberapa juga ada yang tertidur pulas tanpa merasa terganggu dengan teman di sebelahnya yang masih ribut.

Dua antena kecil di pucuk kepala bergerak-gerak, sementara iris hazel sibuk mencari sahabat karib semata wayang.

"Maehala-kun pelgi kemana? Katanya tadi mengantuk, cekalang malah bolosh..." ucapnya sambil berjalan mencari tempat, hingga pandangan iris hazel itu jatuh pada tempat kosong di sudut ruangan dekat jendela besar. Di situ jua Asano Gakushuu, anak dari ketua dewan TK sedang membaca buku gambar bersampul terang dengan khusyuk. Isogai dengan langkah riang menghampiri, lupa sudah dengan Maehara.

"A-ca-no-kun~"

Panggilan bernada riang membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Gakushuu mendongak, bertemu pandang dengan mata bulat unyu-unyu Isogai.

"Ada apa?"

Senyum manis terukir lebar, "Boleh tidul ciang belcama? Di cebelahmu kocong, boleh Yuuma tempati?" telunjuk mungil menunjuk tempat kosong di depannya.

Gakushuu menoleh sekilas, sekira memastikan tempat yang ditunjuk si ahoge bena-benar kosong. Kemudian kembali pada iris hazel yang masih menunggu izin.

Kepala bersurai oranye mengangguk memberi izin, Isogai melompat senang kemudian bersuka cita membuka futon tipisnya di samping futon Gakushuu yang lebih lebar. Namun sebelum dirinya sempat mensejajarkan futon miliknya dengan futon Gakushuu, sang teman tidur menepuk-nepuk spasi kosong yang ada di futon lebarnya. Si bocah kecil memalingkan wajah, semburat merah merebak hingga ujung daun telinga. Isogai memperhatikan kawannya bingung.

"K-kau boleh tidul di futonku..." Gakushuu terbata, masih tak sanggup menahan malu, "Futonku tellalu lebal untuk tidul cendilian. Kau bica menemaniku di cini."

Isogai mengerjap beberapa kali, masih ragu mau menerima ajakan atau tidak, "Tapi Yuuma punya futon cendili... Tidak apa-apa?"

Gakushuu menggeleng penuh, kali ini berhasil menahan rasa malunya, "Tidak, anggap caja cebagai bonus, nanodayo." Hazel tampak tertarik, Gakushuu kembali promosi, "Futonku empuk, kau tidak mau? Cayang cekali..."

Kalah dengan promosi abal-abal anak ketua dewan, akhirnya Isogai menggulubg kembali futon tipisnya kemudian duduk di atas futon Gakushuu. Matanya berbinar-binar.

"Benal! Lebih empuk dali punya Yuuma!"

"Apa kubilang, nanodayo." Gakushuu mendongak sengak, kemudian mendorong pelan tubuh mungil Isogai hingga berbaring, "Cudah cepat tidul cana, nanti dimalahi Kolo-cencei."

Isogai mengangguk pelan dengan senyum manis tersembunyi di balik lembutnya selimut biru muda. Gakushuu menahan napas, sedikit terpesona, walau tidak mau mengakui.

"Acano-kun juga tidul," suruhnya, tangan mungil menarik pelan tubuh Gakushuu agar berbaring di sampingnya. Mereka tidur berhadapan, Isogai masih tersenyum manis, benar-benar menginterpretasikan perasaan senangnya saat ini.

Gakushuu sendiri bagai tersengat listrik bertegangan rendah. Perutnya terasa tergelitik, dan perasaan senang yang meluap-luap sama sekali tidak membantu situasinya. Hallo~ ia masih TK~

"Telima kacih Acano-kun..." Isogai berbisik lembut, "Futonnya empuk, hehe."

"Cama-cama," Gakushuu ikut tersenyum, "Tiap tidul ciang tidul denganku caja di cini."

"Eeeh? Boleh?"

"Uh-um, lebih nyaman tidul beldua dalipada cendilian."

"Huwaaaaa~ aligatooou~"

"Hu-um..."

Keduanya tersenyum. Berharap senyum polos Asano Gakushuu yang tulus tanpa embel-embel licik tidak akan berubah, begitu pula dengan Isogai yang masih sepolos kacang kedelai.

Gakushuu mulai mengerjap ngantuk, Isogai juga. Tapi ia masih belum bisa tidur, masih ada yang kurang.

"Cepeltinya macih ada yang kulang... Apa ya?"

Gakushuu mengerjap lagi, sinyal di otaknya mulai putus-putus saking mengantuknya. Suasananya benar-benar membuat ngantuk, plus Isogai yang tidur di sampingnya membuat semakin mengantuk. Gakushuu mulai tertidur... Perlahan...

"Oh iya! Pantash caja!"

Iris violetnya mengerjap kaget, tubuhnya ditarik tiba-tiba kedalam pelukan Isogai. Syaraf tanganya berkedut kaku, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Sementara anak yang sudah membangunkannya secara kasar itu kini asyik mengusel-usel kepalanya di dada Gakushuu. Mirip kucing, apalagi ketika bibir ranum itu mengecup sekilas pipi kanannya.

"E-eeh?"

"Cekalang balu boleh tidul~" ucap bocah dengan antena kembar sambil mengeratkan pelukkannya. "Celamat tidul ciang, Acano-kun. Mimpi indah~"

Gakushuu masih terdiam dengan mata membulat. Jelas saja rasa kantuknya hilang dalam sekejap, bergantian dengan rasa malu yang memanjat hingga ujung rambut. Wajahnya merah merona, kedua tangan masih menggantung kaku di atas pinggul Isogai.

Asano Gakushuu tidak jadi tidur siang saking terkejutnya.

Namun bibirnya malu-malu membalas kecupan Isogai. Kening mulus yang tertutup tirai hitam tersibak satu kecupan manis dari seorang Asano Gakushuu.

 **#Nap Time#**

"Cheee~ Icogai kemana cih? Apa jangan-jangan nyacal?"

Maehara Hiroto masih asyik menggerutu walaupun semua orang diruangan sudah tertidur pulas. Bibirnya mendecak kesal.

"Belhenti menggelutu, Maehala-kun." Tegur pemilik surai merah yang tidur berjarak satu orang darinya. Kepala merah menyembul dari punggung Shiota Nagisa yang membelakangi Maehara. Tangan Karma memeluk tubuh mungil Nagisa dengan protektif, matanya setengah terpejam karena mengantuk.

Maehara mendengus kesal, "Mana bica tidul kalau Icogai hilang." Alasannya.

Akabane Karma menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir, mendesis pelan.

"Ssshht... Belicik, tuan putli mau tidul nih."

Kening Maehara berkedut, "Kau itu laki-laki, Kalma. Bukan pelempuan."

Karma menggeleng, kemudian menyeringai tipis sambil menunjuk tubuh mungil yang dipeluknya.

"Nagica-kun itu tuan putlinya."

Maehara menepuk jidat dengan guling.

 **#Nap Time#**

Semenjak di suruh diam oleh Karma-karena mengganggu si tuan putli-Maehara memutuskan untuk melakukan pencarian, tentunya setelah bertanya-tanya pada Kolo-cencei dimana keberadaan sang sahabat sejati.

Dan bocah itu akhirnya sampai di titik yang Kolo-cencei tunjukkan. Maehara menemukannya di sini, di sudut aula dekat jendela, di tempat paling sejuk, tidur satu futon dengan si Acano cialan, saling berpelukan, hati Maehara serasa di remukkan.

"I-Icogai!"

Si pemilik ahoge mengerjap pelan, kemudian terkesiap mendapati Maehara berdiri di sebelahnya. Dua pasang mata saling membelalak, Isogai langsung duduk di tempat.

"Ma-Maehala-kun!"

"I-Icogai! Telnyata kamu di cini!"

"Maehala-kun belum bobo?"

Maehara menggeleng, ekspresinya seperti seseorang yang diselingkuhi. Ia memalingkan wajah.

"Aku tidak bica bobo kalau Icogai tidak ada... Dali tadi kutunggu, eh, malah bobo di cini, cama Acano cialan lagi!" Maehara mendengus kesal, "Icogai jahat..."

Isogai menggeleng, tidak sadar pelukan Gakushuu masih bertengger di pinggulnya. Bocah tampan itu setengah tidur rupanya.

"Yuuma tidak jahat! Dalitadi Yuuma juga nungguin Maehala-kun, tapi Maehala-kun tidak ada, ya cudah Yuuma bobo cama Acano-kun caja... Dalipada bobo cendilian..."

Maehara terdiam, menatap sinis Gakushuu yang diam-diam memeletkan lidah dari belakang punggung Isogai. Oh, anak ini cali macalah lupanya, pikir si playboy TK Kunugigaoka.

"Kalena cudah beltemu, ayo tidul denganku caja." Maehara menarik tangan Isogai, "Ayo~ tinggalkan Acano, telus kita bobo belcama~"

Mungkin sekarang Maehara terdengar seperti iblis jahat yang sedang menggodanya untuk selingkuh. Gakushuu tidak bisa tinggal diam.

"Tidak boleh, Icogai tidul denganku. Titik."

Kening Maehara berkedut, "Apa kau bilang? Icogai tidul denganku,"

"Denganku."

"Denganku!"

"Dengan-"

"CUDAH DIAM!"

Keduanya hening, dua iris berbeda menatap Isogai was-was, yang ditatap salah tingkah, mulutnya ditutup.

"Ma-makcud Yuuma, belhenti beltengkal," Isogai memperbaiki posisi, "Kalian ini tidak bica belhenti beltengkal ya?"

Maehara menggeleng, matanya memicing pada Gakushuu, "Aku akan belhenti kalau Icogai tidul denganku."

Violet Gakushuu melebar, "Tidak. Dia akan tidul denganku."

"Denganku!"

"Denganku."

"BELHENTIIIIIII!"

"Hei kalian yang di sana! Cepat tidur!"

Ketiga pasang mata mengerjap salah tingkah.

Gakushuu berdeham, memulai pembicaraan, "Pokoknya, belhenti belhalap, Icogai tetap tidul denganku."

"Che, kau-"

"Cudah ah! Dalipada libut mending Maehala-kun tidur di cini cama-cama."

Gakushuu dan Maehara menggeleng ogah.

"Kalau kalian macih mau tidul cama Yuuma, tuluti atau Yuuma tidul cama Kalma-kun dan Nagica-kun."

Violet dan Oranye menggeleng penuh. Tentu saja, mana mau mereka membiarkan Akabane Karma punya harem sendiri? Curang! Karma sudah punya Nagisa, dan sekarang Isogai juga mau tidur dengannya. Mereka menggeleng kuat-kuat. Isogai terkekeh.

Isogai berdiri, menghamparkan futon miliknya yang tidak terpakai, kemudian kembali duduk di samping Gakushuu. Senyum lebar merekah di wajah unyunya yang mengantuk, tangannya menepuk-nepuk futon yang kosong. "Cini-cini, bobo di cini, kita bobo ciang cama-cama~"

Maehara manyun, irisnya berkali-kali mendelik kesal pada Gakushuu sambil beranjak menempati futon yang telah disediakan oleh pemilik antena kembar.

Maehara berbaring ogah-ogahan. Bibirnya masih manyun, berbanding terbalik dengan senyum manis Isogai yang kini sudah ikut berbaring, persis menjadi penengah di antara keduanya. Selimut tebal menyelimuti ketiganya, Isogai kembali terkekeh, kemudian berhenti.

"Oh iya, Yuuma lupa cecuatu." Ucapnya menepuk kening, "Cini-cini, mana tangan kalian. Cini,"

Jemari mungil bergerak menarik pergelangan tangan kiri Gakushuu, kemudiam diletakkan di atas perutnya, begitu pula dengan tangan kanan Maehara. Jadi tangan mereka memeluk Isogai, sama-sama. Punggung tangan keduanya juga sama-sama di genggam Isogai. Pipi-pipi memerah, Isogai masih tidak peka.

"Cekalang adil kan? Nah, ayo bobo ciang, Yuuma ngantuk. Oyacumi Acano-kun, Maehala-kun~"

Isogai kembali terlelap. Cepat amat. Meninggalkan seorang Asano Gakushuu dan Maehara Hiroto dengan wajah memerah karena tangan mereka digenggam hangat jemari kecil Isogai. Diam-diam Gakushuu bersyukur Maehara tidak diberi kecupan manis di pipi sebelum tidur. Fufufu... satu langkah di depan~

#Omake#

Di celah pintu yang terbuka, kepala kuning sebulat bola basket namun lebih besar, sedang mengintip sambil terkekeh-kekeh. Kolo-cencei menekan tombol shutter kameranya, memotret tiap adegan threesome AsaIsoMae yang berada tidak jauh dari pintu.

Gurita itu masih berfufufu ria, tidak sadar sepasang iris tembaga pucat dan biru langit menatapnya jijik.

"Dacal gulu pedo..." Gumam Akabane muda. Keningnya berkerut.

Nagisa mengeratkan tangannya pada lengan Karma, menarik bocah itu untuk segera pergi, "Ayo Kalma-kun, Nagi cudah tidak tahan lagi..."

"... Ayo kita lekas ke toilet, Nagica-kun..."

"Um..."

Bahkan dengan percakapan ambigay KaruNagi pun Kolo-cencei masuh tidak sadar dua muridnya kabur ke toilet. Eh, bukan kabur, maksudnya izin. Izin buat pipis lho, bukan yang uhuk-uhuk tante-tante maksud. /Eh?

OWARI


End file.
